Miniskirt
by Dodomppa
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan seorang pimpinan mafia terbesar di Jepang pada malam minggu seperti ini? Menikmati malamnya dengan menatap tubuh pemuda yang berada di depannya? "Selamat bersenag-senang dan selamat malam, tuan", "Menarik"


Dentuman suara music langsung memekankan telinga bagi mereka yang belum pernah dan pertama kali datang ke tempat tersebut. Teriakan dan aluan music berbaur menjadi satu mengiringi setiap manusia yang meliuk-likukan tubuhnya sesuai dengan hasrat dan keinginannya. Gemerlap lampu terus berganti beriringan dengan alunan music yang akan bertahan hingga sang mentari keluar dari sarangnya.

Kaki jenjang yang berbalut kain bahan berkualitas terbaik berjalan memasuki gedung yang menciptakan sumber suara tersebut. Dengan jas dan kemeja hitam berbalut dengan dasi _dark blue_ yang bersarang leher kokohnya. Dengan angkuhnya sosok tersebut masuk tanpa peduli dengan setiap manusia yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosoknya yang menawan bagaikan dewa. Dengan badan yang atletis dan tegap serta wajah yang tampan. Mata yang sekelam malam dengan tatapan setajam elang tersebut hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak berarti. Sosoknya yang selalu diagung-agungkan dan membuat siapa saja akan bertekuk lutut padanya.

Mata setajam elang tersebut bergerak mencari orang yang mengundangnya ketempat seperti ini dengan menggunakan kata-kata manis. Bersilat lidah batinya.

"Kau sudah datang?" ucap seseorang yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Hn" ucapnya tanpa minat, "Kau menjanjikanku sesuatu yang bagus, jika tidak aku akan mengahancurkan tempat ini."

"Tenang saja kau akan menyukainya" balas pemuda tersebut, "Kau tidak akan rugi, aku pastikan itu" lanjutnya dengan membimbing laki-laki disebelahnya menuju tempat VIP yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Ini akan menarik" ucapnya sekali lagi

MiniSkirt

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, OOC, Typos bertebaran, disarankan untuk menonton MV-nya terlebih dahulu

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Character lain muncul sesuai dengan kebutuhan

All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa

 **This fanfiction inspired by AOA Miniskirt**

Rate: M

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

Ruangan dengan design elegan tersebut hanya terdapat lima single sofa berbahan kulit dengan warna hitam legam dan di temani meja nakas berisikan wine kualitas nomor satu disetiap sisinya. VIP begitu mereka menyebutnya. Dengan panggung megah di depannya dan bagi mereka yang tidak mempunyai uang cukup untuk melihat acara yang disuguhkan di ruangan VIP tersebut hanya dapat menikmatinya dari lantai dua yang mengelilingi ruangan VIP.

Empat laki-laki yang lain sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di sofa masing-masing, menunggu pertunjukan yang akan disuguhkan kepada mereka, meninggalkan sofa kosong yang berada di tengah.

"Kau datang?" ucap laki-laki dengan surai panjangnya.

"Hn"

"Sepertinya kau berhasil membujuknya" ucap laki-laki dengan tanda keriput di kedua matanya, memiliki fisik yang sama dengan pemuda yang dibicarakan.

"Kau membujuknya dengan apa?" tanya laki-laki dengan _baby face-_ nya.

"Ya, begitulah" jawabnya, "Jika kau tertarik pada akhirnya, kau harus membayar mahal" ucapnya mengingatkan kepada laki-laki yang sudah menduduk di sofanya.

"Hn"

"Kapan akan di mulai? Aku sudah bosan dan mengantuk, itu sangat merepotkan" ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan selamat menikmati" ucap laki-laki pemilik bar tersebut diiringi dengan meredupnya lampu pada ruangan tersebut yang hanya meninggalkan lampu pada panggung di depannya.

Tirai panggung terbuka perlahan diiringi dengan alunan music yang menampakkan lima pemuda manis dengan kemeja putih tipis dan hot pant hitam membalut tubuh ramping dan kaki jenjang mereka. Tiga orang berdiri di belakang sedangkan dua pemuda manis lainya duduk dengan membelakangi penonton diruangan tersebut.

 _Hey Hey Hey *** Hey Hey Hey_

 _Brave Sound (Drop it)_

Salah satu dari ke empat pemuda manis dengan kulit _tan_ tersebut mulai menari mengikuti music terebut. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada laki-laki angkuh di tengah deretan sofa tersebut. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya mengelus kedua pahanya secara bergantian hingga menurunkan badannya dengan gerakan mengoda.

 _nal baraboneun siseoni_

 _neoneun yejeon gatjiga anheun geol_

Diikuti dengan pemuda manis berambut jingga panjang yang merebahkan badannya pada lantai panggung tersebut menggerakkan kakinya bergantian dengan tangan menelusuri perut menuju kepalanya menatap satu persatu laki-laki di tempat tersebut.

 _nan ajikdo sseulmanhande_

 _neoneun wae nal heon sin jjak bodeusi hae_

Pemuda dengan surai coklat mulai menggerakan tangannya, menariknya hingga ke belakang kepalanya. Menggerakkan pinggulnya serining dengan alunan lagu. Melangkahkan kakinya denga percaya diri. Menatap para lelaki tersebut dengan mengoda.

 _neomuippeo boyeo naega mworeul ipdeonji_

 _neomu seksihae boyeo guji nochul an haedo_

 _ajjilhan naui haihil saekkaman seutaking_

 _dojeohi nuneul ttel su eobseul geol mallijima_

Diikuti dengan ke empat pemuda yang lain, memainkan rambut merekan dan menempatkannya di belakang telinganya, menggerakkan pinggulnya dan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka, membungkukkan badan dengan menggoyangkan pinggul mereka seriring dengan musik. Membungkukkan dan menegakkan kembali tubuh mereka seiring dengan tangan yang mengelus dari ujung kaki hingga pahanya dengan sensual.

 _jjarbeun chimareul ipgo_

 _naega gireul georeumyeon modu nareul chyeodabwa_

 _jjarbeun chimareul ipgo_

 _geunde wae hapil neoman nal mollajuneunde_

 _dangdanghan yeojande wae nareul himdeulge hae_

 _neon naman musihae eodiro twilji molla na_

Mata tajam mereka terus menatap bagaimana pemuda-pemuda di depan mereka mengerakkan setiap inci tubuhnya tanpa berkedip, seolah terhipnotis oleh tubuh indah mereka. Bagaimana kaki jenjang mereka bergerak seiring dengan musik yang mengiringi mereka. Bagaimana mereka mengoyangkan pinggul mereka seakan menggundang tangan-tanganya untuk menjamah tubuh tersebut.

 _sigan nae nail batgo meoril bakkwobwado_

 _sae gudu singo gwaenhi jjarbeun chimal ibeo bwado_

 _neon mollabwa wae mudeomdeomhae wae_

 _ttan neukdaedeuri nal mureogagi jeone_

 _geuman jeongsin charyeo boy_

Kembai kepada pemuda manis dengan surai pirang panjangnya. Menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke depan panggung tersebut dan kembali menggoyangkan kembali pinggul rampingnya dengan menghadap kebelakang, mempertontonkan _butt_ seksinya dan menggerakkannya dengan mengoda.

 _neomuippeo boyeo naega mworeul ipdeonji_

 _neomu seksihae boyeo guji nochul an haedo_

 _ajjilhan naui haihil saekkaman seutaking_

 _dojeohi nuneul ttel su eobseul geol mallijima_

Giliran pemuda dengan suari merah batanya, menggerakkan badanya dan pinggulnya dengan lincah. Menundukkan badannya dan memperlihatkan bagaimana dengan anggunya ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengelus ujung kakinya hingga ke paha atasnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

 _jjarbeun chimareul ipgo_

 _naega gireul georeumyeon modu nareul chyeodabwa_

 _jjarbeun chimareul ipgo_

 _geunde wae hapil neoman nal mollajuneunde_

 _dangdanghan yeojande wae nareul himdeulge hae_

 _neon naman musihae eodiro twilji molla na_

Sepuluh pasang mata tersebut kembali menatap pemandangan indah di depan mereka tanpa berkedip untuk kesekian kalianya. Mata-mata tersebut terus menatap bagaimana tangan-tangan indah dengan jari-jari lentiknya bergerak mengelus selangkangannya secara bergantian dengan tatapan yang mengoda.

Bagaimana tangan indah tersebut memisahkan paha mereka dan mempertontonkan paha mulusnya. Menggerakkan pinggul mereka dengan sensual, hingga tatapan mereka seakan dapat menelanjangainya saat itu juga.

 _nan jeomjeom jichyeoga_

 _nal baraboneun geu nunbitmajeodo_

 _wae geuri chagaunji moreugesseo_

 _ije byeonhal geoya oh oh_

 _dangdanghan yeojande wae nareul himdeulge hae_

 _neon naman musihae eodiro twilji molla na_

Pemuda-pemuda manis tersebut menuruni panggung tersebut dengan gerakan yang mengoda meuju kursi yang di letakan di depan para lelaki tersebut. Dengan membelakangi para lelaki tersebut, mereka kembali menggerakan badan mereka, menurunkan dan menaikan kembali dengan jari-jari lentik mereka menelusuri ujung pangkal dan kembali ke ujung sandaran kursi kayu tersebut. Membalikkan badan mereka dan menaikan salah satu kaki mereka sekaligus menunjukan indahnya bagaian tubuh mereka. Kembali menurunkan kaki jenjangnya dan berputar di depan kursi kayu mereka dan kembali menggoyangkan pinggul mereka dengan membelakangi para lelaki tersebut. Mendudukan diri mereka di depan para lelaki tersebut, dengan sensualnya mereka mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menumpukankya ke kaki mereka dan dengan lihainya tangan mereka kembali menyentuh ujung kaki hingga pahanya.

Dengan berakhirnya lgu tersebut, berakhir pula pertunjukkan yang mereka lakukan, meninggalkan salah satu teman mereka dan melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya kembali kebalik panggung.

Pemuda manis tersebut mengangkat tubuhnya, melangkah mendekati penuda pengan wajah _stoic -_ nya mendudukan tubuh rampingnya di paha laki-laki tersebut. Memandang laki-laki di depannya dengan mengoda seakan tatapan tajam laki-laki di depannya tak mempan kepadanya. Memainkan ujung jari telunjuk lentiknya menelusuri garis wajah tampanya , pelipis serta rahang tegas laki-laki tersebut hingga turun pada dada bidangnya menari-narikan jarinya hingga menarik dasi yang laki-laki itu kenakan mendekati wajah manisnya. Mendekatkan _cherry lips_ -nya ketelinga laki-laki yang masih memangkunya dengan ke dua tangan yang masih berada di kedua sisinya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, dan selamat malam tuan" ujarnya dengan seduktif.

Menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga laki-laki tersebut, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir laki-laki tersebut sebelum beranjak dari pangkuan sang lelaki. Meninggalkan sang lelaki dengan _smirk_ yang terpatri di bibir mungilnya, _'I got you'._

"Menarik" ucap laki-laki tersebut.

Hahahah Dodomppa is back with new story :D

Maafkan Dodomppa yang muncul kembali dengan one shoot (percobaan hehehe)

Seperti biasa di tunggu reviewnya minnaaaaa~

Arigatou! #bow


End file.
